We aim to investigate the roles of HIV-1 nucleotide sequence of diversity and neutralization of HIV-1 quasi-species in vertical transmission and disease progression to children and to investigate the timing and route of vertical transmission from mother to child. We plan to analyze serial blood samples obtained from our established cohort of HIV-1 infected pregnant women and mother-child pairs in New York and New Jersey who reflect the racial and ethnic distribution of AIDS in the U.S.